


Oh Daddy (Love Me Good)

by the_taste_of_ink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_taste_of_ink/pseuds/the_taste_of_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gave him a big smile and fuck; Dean would do anything to make Cas look at him like that forever. He'd never come again, if it meant Cas would look so fucking proud of him.</p><p>"Good, you're so good, Dean. Doing so perfectly for me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Daddy (Love Me Good)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm just gonna... leave this here.

Dean honestly couldn’t explain it. Yeah, sure he had a crappy childhood and John won’t be winning any awards for father of the year, but that doesn’t explain why sometimes Dean needs this.

"Please, please, please, Daddy" he begged hoarsely trying to fuck himself on the toy inside him.   
And it wasn’t like he was trying to replace his father with Cas, because Dean may be completely fucked up, but even he wasn’t into that. He knew the difference between having an unconventional kink and wanting to actually have sex with his father, fuck you very much.  
"Shh, it’s okay, baby. Daddy is going to take care of you" Cas said rubbing a soothing hand down Dean’s flank. And Dean... he was wreck.  
He was covered in sweat and flushed a bright red all the way down to his chest, his hair was a mess from him grabbing at it, and had tear tracks running down his face. Castiel thought he looked beautiful.  
Cas grips the end of the toy tightly and gives it a little twist, pulls it out just a bit, then shoves it back in. Dean’s breath got caught in his throat and he had to grab hold of the sheets so he wouldn’t reach for his cock without permission. 

They have been at this for ages, with Cas keeping Dean right on the edge without letting him fall over.  
"Cas... Daddy. Please" he cried nearly tearing the sheet under him.

They didn’t do this often. Only when Dean really needed it, when he got so far into his own head that he was making mistakes. And mistakes could be fatal in their line of work. 

They had a simple salt-and-burn a few days ago but Dean was so distracted, he nearly fucked it all up. Garth, who somehow managed to tag along, nearly got decapitated by an angry house wife who got axed by her husband nearly a century ago because of Dean. Because he hadn’t been paying attention. 

He was taking the slip up too hard, Garth was fine. A bit shaken up, but he has been hunting for long enough to know the risks. But Dean was beating himself up over it, and who knows what case will fall into their laps tomorrow. Cas and Sam needed Dean on his game. 

So when they finally had the bunker to themselves, Castiel put on his "daddy voice" and dragged Dean to bed, where he meticulously took Dean apart bit by bit with his hands and his mouth and his body. Until Dean was a sweaty, writhing mess on his memory foam mattress.

Sam would probably spout some ridiculous new age mumbo-jumbo about Dean transferring his need for a strong male figure into this. Having an ageless, now fallen, angel take him apart and put him back together while calling Dean a "good boy". Dean knew that was bullshit.  
Yes, sometimes he needs Cas to do this for him. He needs taken care of everyone and a while, and anyone who thought he was using Cas as some sort of substitute for his father was fucked in the head and needed to get bent. 

But that wasn’t important, Sam had no idea about any of this and Dean planned on keeping it that way (Dean would go to hell for the kid, again, but there was no way they were going to sit around and talk about their secret kinks, those crazy Carver Edlund fangirls seriously need help).

"Daddy" he whined when Cas twisted the toy in him deliciously, and fuck Dean needed to come. Cas has been fucking him with this for at least twenty minutes, and that was after he ate Dean out until he cried. Cas has been torturing him for hours, days, and Dean was going to lose his mind.

"What do you need baby?" Cas asked softly slowing his hand.

"I, please... need to come" he begged

"Not yet, you're being such a good boy for me. Just wait a bit more. Can you do that for me? Be a good boy for Daddy?" 

Dean let out a sob, and even though he felt like he was going to fall apart, he nodded his head.

"Say it" Cas ordered pressing the toy against Deans prostate making him wail.

Dean swallowed to try and wet his dry throat "I'll be good. I... Daddy, I'll be so good for you" he promised.

Cas gave him a big smile and fuck; Dean would do anything to make Cas look at him like that forever. He'd never come again, if it meant Cas would look so fucking proud of him.

"Good, you're so good, Dean. Doing so perfectly for me" 

Dean didn’t know how long this went on. Time no longer had any meaning to him anymore, all that mattered was Cas. Cas' voice praising him, Cas' hands all over him. 

He let out a distressed noise when Cas stopped and tried to rock down to keep it in, but Cas held him down easily with one hand.

"Dean, baby, look at me" Cas said and Dean didn’t remember closing them but he obeyed. "You're being so good Dean. Do you want me to let you come now, or do you want Daddy to fuck you?"  
And Dean didn’t even need to think about it, "Fuck me. Daddy, please, needs to feel you in me" Dean breathed spreading his legs wider.

Cas nodded and leaned over Dean to capture his mouth and Dean moaned into the kiss. Cas didn’t just kiss, he fucking devoured Dean, wrecked him every time.

And then he was sliding into him. Dean was so wet and open from Cas' mouth and then the toy that Cas felt no resistance, just a smooth glide in. 

“So good, baby. So tight. You're perfect" Castiel moaned as he began to fuck Dean. And Dean's adorable bowed legs cradled Cas, keeping him tight against his body as if he was afraid Cas would disappear if he let go.

"Yes, oh fuck, yes. Fuck me, daddy" Dean hollered as Cas began to pick up the pace, fucking Dean faster and harder into the mattress.

Dean was letting out breathy whispers of "yes" and "daddy please" over and over, but his hands never stayed down towards his cock that was leaking syrupy puddles onto his stomach because Dean was a good boy and he wasn’t going to come until Cas let him.

"Look at you, taking it so well. So good, my good boy" Cas murmured and running his thumb over Deans lips and he obediently opened his mouth letting Cas slide it between his full lips.

Dean flicked his tongue over the digit tasting salt and Cas and he had to tighten all of his muscles to stop himself from coming. Castiel cursed softly and pulled his hand away to reach in between their stomachs for Dean’s cock.

Dean let out a sharp cry at the feeling Cas' tight fist around him and he was fucking trembling with the effort to hold it back, "Ah ah, daddy please. I... I can’t" his chest was heaving and he was going to come and Cas was going to be so disappointed in him.

"Shh, It’s okay, baby. You can come. I want you to be a good boy and come all over my hand. Come on, baby. Come for daddy" 

And Dean opened his mouth on a silent scream and came so hard, the first spurt of come landed on his chin. Castiel cursed softly and fucked Dean through it until he felt like he would literally fly apart. Cas kept fucking him even when Dean started to make that sound he made when it was almost too much and that’s then he stilled in Dean as he came inside his ass. 

Dean went boneless into the bed and his legs slid onto the bed like stones. His body was twitching every so often with the after effects of his orgasm and he struggled for breath.

Cas gently pulled out and placed small reverent kisses over Deans mouth and face as he whispered how "good you were for me baby. My good sweet boy" and Dean let out a choked sob, burying his face into Cas' chest.

Cas let him cry while he whispered soft words of comfort and rubbed gentle circles into his skin. When Dean finally cried himself out, his breath came out as little hiccups, and he was exhausted.

"Baby, don’t fall asleep yet. Let daddy clean you up" Cas gently moved away from Dean to gauge his reaction. When Dean frowned, but didn’t utter a sound of complaint, Cas took that as a sign of concession and quickly slid off to the bathroom.

When he came back with a wet towel, Dean was lying in the same spot and he was breathing softly.

"Dean?" Cas asked softly, if Dean was sleep, he didn’t want to wake him even though he'd complain when he woke up covered in dried sweat and come in the morning. But Dean opened his eyes, and they were impossibly green in this light, and gave Cas a soft smile.

Cas padded over and gently wiped him off starting with Dean’s face and chest, and even though Cas was literally there not ten minutes ago, Dean still blushed and squirmed when Cas went to clean up in between his legs.

"Are you sore?" Cas asked softly, touching Deans hole which was slightly red and puffy. Dean shook his head no, and whined when Cas pressed one finger inside. "You were so good, baby" he mumbled and Dean’s breath hitched softly.

"Cas, I can’t" he protested even as he rocked down onto the finger. "You will" Castiel chucked softly and fucked Dean with two fingers until he came again, this time down Cas' throat. 

Dean pushed Cas away when he kept sucking even after Dean had nothing left and was too sensitive for any more play.

Cas slid up the bed and gathered Dean into his arms and Dean shamelessly curled himself around Cas.

"Are you feeling better?" Cas asked softly after a few minutes.

Dean nodded and Cas poked him softly, "Words" he ordered.

Dean rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, "Yeah, I think... I needed that. To get out of my head and not... think and shit. So. Thank you."

Cas graciously didn’t snort at Dean’s complete failure at using his words, and kissed the top of his head. "It was my pleasure, Dean." He reached for the glass of juice on the bedside table and handed it to Dean, "Drink this for me, and then you can go to sleep"

Dean rolled his eyes again, but accepted the cup and dutifully drank it all and handed the empty glass back to Cas.

"Good boy" Cas said running his fingers through Dean’s hair, and Dean shivered but stayed silent. Cas kept carding through Dean’s hair until he felt his body relax completely and his breath evened out. It was then that Cas gently kissed Dean, murmuring "Love you, my good boy" against his skin.

Cas let himself drift off and just before he fell under he heard Dean whisper, "Love you too Daddy" and then he was out.

**Author's Note:**

> I umm... did a thing?  
> I'm also on tumblr http://beegoesbuzzz.tumblr.com/


End file.
